


A Decent HR

by Heartandsoul



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Someone Helps Will Graham, This goes out to all the office ladies with candy bowls, Will gets a damn break, cannon? What cannon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartandsoul/pseuds/Heartandsoul
Summary: The FBI has a decent HR and Will reports Jack.
Relationships: Will Graham/Some goddamn rest
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	A Decent HR

Will was stressed. He had a midterm to write and a lecture to prepare for, but the world (like he government) seemed to spare no quarter for its teachers. Will debated brining Winston to his next class and hiding him behind his lectern. A little bit a doggy comfort seemed to go a long way for him.

  
Will glanced up from where he was packing up his stuff in the lecture hall to see Jack standing in the dark back section of the lecture hall like some sort of mafia hitman and steeled himself for the verbal attack to his mental health and morals. Sue him, he liked being helpful, but every time he resubmitted himself to the swing of the pendulum he found it harder to put himself back together.

  
Jack opened his mouth clearly about the speak when the old intercom chimed. Like most of those infernal systems it was far too quiet and one had to old their breath to hear what was going on.

“Mr. Graham to the HR office, could I please have Mr. Graham to the HR office.” The intercom spat fuzzily.

Will almost grinned at the look that appeared on Jack’s face, but instead looked down and adjusted his glasses. He grabbed his bag and began quickly striding towards the door. Nodding and murmuring a soft greeting when he passed Jack’s stormy face.

Will picked up his pace as soon as he was out of Jack’s sight. Deciding it was inappropriate to skip. He liked Janice from HR. She had a candy bowl she constantly refilled in her office and on occasion brought her family’s old Labrador Max to work. Will liked Max and sometimes hid from Jack in the waiting area in HR.

Will could read Janice like he could most people. But her emotions were unobtrusive. Most people, like Jack and Alana felt truly deeply and passionately and caused their emotions to bleed into Will. Jackie would smile sweetly at Will. On occasion show him her family Christmas card in which Max was subjected to a cute costume by Janice’s 12 year old daughter Lily with the rest of the Smith family. She’d often offer him a candy, before returning to playing her solitaire game while pretending to answer emails. On occasion she’d point out that Will was too thin and slip him half her pb and j sandwich.

HR had two redeeming qualities, it had a quiet comfy couch and Jack avoided it like the plague. Memories of the Mariam Lass incident driving him away. Will peeked in curiously, having never been called into HR before.

Janice met his eyes and he was suddenly consumed in a uncharacteristic wave of concern.

“Will,” she said. “Is it true you worked a 50 hr work week last week. The system normally alerts me when some overdoes their allotted overtime, but I hadn’t seen you file on record for it until just this afternoon. Imagine my surprise when I learned this was far from the first time this has happened. Imagine my further surprised when I learned who was pushing through the orders that were letting you run yourself into the ground.”

Will gulped. She was silently seething and Will could assume just who was submitted overtime request in Will’s stead. “Janice, I can explain,” he started an the little Will inside of him, the one with the martyr complex, urge him to answer in a way that would make this whole mess go away to he could just return home to his dogs. But something deeper in Will something so tired and tinged with fever, sleeplessness, and exhaustion must of shown in his eyes.

Janice nearly growled and typed something furiously into her keyboard. “You’re a teacher Will, on a teacher’s salary. You’re not entitled to this bullshit.”

It was the first time Will heard her swear. Something about her suburban mom look and the passion behind her curse, passed a little of her righteous rage onto Will.

Janice continued, her voice going cold and soft with a strange combination of grief and anger. “Will, you’ve hit the yearly overtime limit I didn’t even know we had. It’s late August Will. According to the systems you could pack your bags now and take your paid vacation days until January. Until New Years Will!” She raised her voice and thumped her desk. Shaking the little Labrador bobble head that sat next to the candy bowl.

It was the first time in a long time the someone was on Will’s side. He saw Max’s grey mussel poke up from where he had fallen asleep under Janice’s desk. He thumped his tail in greeting after being awakened by Janice’s outburst and noticing Will. The dog stretched and rolled onto his tummy like the total slut for belly rubs he was then sneezed. The sound shattered the mood.

Janice looked up, making tired eye contact with Will who was still slightly in shock. “Do me one thing Will. You don’t even have to say anything. Just nod if you want to report Jack for workplace abuse of power. I’ll push it as far as it can go and hopefully remove you from ever being allowed on one of his teams. Just nod Will, if not for you for me and Max.”

Will eye burned and his cheeks flushed. But the office door remained shut behind him and the only thing the could of made him spiral was the gentle thumps of Max’s wags and those comforting sounds.

Will took a deep chocked breath and nodded.

Janice’s face split into a comforting but vengeful smile. “I’m putting in a payed vacation leave request for you to start next week after that midterm. I’ll have Sandy pick up your classes. She owes me one you know?” She said with a wink. “You’re going to stay in our family’s cabin a couple hours from here. I think you’ll like it and it’s a very dog friendly place.”

“Janice!” Will protested, finding his voice. “That’s way to generous of an offer-“

“Under one condition,” Janice said. “Lilys almost at her teenage years and I want to show her you can have fun without a phone. She wants to learn to fish. Do you think we could come up as a family one weekend and you show us the ropes? Max of course would be coming as well.”

Will paused in his scratching of Max’s belly to avoid her eyes as Max perked up at the sound of his name. He lost himself in thought of a quiet cabin in the woods. With a stream, a pack of dogs and a family that would most likely crashing into his peace for thanksgiving. He smiled slightly at the thought and before staring into Janice’s eyes trying to convey his thankfulness and felt the words tumble out of his mouth.

“Yes, please Janice, yes.”

Janice smiled at Will. A fully happy one. “I can’t wait to tell the kids.” She said. Before returning to type what seemed to be the most passive aggressive and threatening email Will had ever seen. Max swatted his hand with his paw. Encouraging his to keep itching at that one spot that made his left hind leg vibrate.

That Christmas, Will trekked back up the cabins snowy driveway. He had received a letter. Inside their was Janice’s family Christmas card and right on the cover there was him, and lily. Smiling goofily at the camera as they held up their fish. Winston and Max sat next to them, smiling in a doggy way both in Will’s blue and Lily’s Purple fishing hats.

“Marry Christmas Will!” the card read. Scribbled in purple gel pen in Lily’s first attempt at cursive.

In the corner there was another smaller message. “See you after New Years Will. I’ll pack another PB and J.”

Will looked into the snow, the sounds of his pack snuffling around him and nature surround him. Grinning he decided he might give ice fishing a try.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at grammer, so feel not fear in suggesting stuff to me. Let me know what you think! I honestly just wanted to give the tired sweaty man a rest.


End file.
